This Is Love
by sebaekforlife
Summary: Terkadang, sebuah kejujuran lebih menyakitkan daripada seribu kebohongan. "Aku mencintaimu."—Baekhyun "Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku harus membunuhmu sebelum kau menghancurkan hidupku."—Sehun "Dia memintaku untuk melanjutkan tulisannya jika dia mati di tanganmu."—Xiumin Yaoi/BL SeBaek/HunBaek slight ChanBaek/KaiHun
1. chapter 1

**"This Is Love"**

 **by**

 **SB1206**

 _Hanya lewat tulisan aku bisa mengungkapkan semua keluh kesah yang tidak bisa terucap oleh lisan._

 _Aku bodoh untuk mengungkapkan kasih sayang. Tapi, aku tidak pernah berbohong kepadamu. Aku mencintaimu. Itu bukan omong kosong._

-:-:-:-

 **Pengenalan**

Ini bukan kisah yang melegenda ataupun bersejarah. Bahkan mungkin tidak pernah diindahkan karena tidak ada yang mengetahui.

Tahun itu adalah masa pemerintahan Raja Gwangjong, Dinasti Goryeo.

Byun Baekhyun, seorang pemuda yang baru menginjak umur dua puluh lima tahun beberapa hari lalu adalah pemeran utama di dalam kisah ini. Seorang anak dari ketua tempat perjudian di pusat kota sekaligus ahli beladiri yang salah menggunakan kemampuannya sebagai pembunuh bayaran, Byun Jinyoung. Sebutan untuk kelompok pembunuh bayaran mereka adalah 'Black Pearl', mutiara hitam dari Goryeo.

Oh Sehun, pemuda dengan garis rahang tegas yang genap berusia dua puluh empat tahun dua bulan lalu itu adalah seorang anak dari salah satu bangsawan Goryeo yang terkenal dengan keramahannya.

Kim Jongin, sahabat karib Oh Sehun sekaligus pengawal utama untuk keluarga Oh menggantikan ayahnya yang telah pensiun. Pendiam dan terkesan dingin, namun dia sebenarnya adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan. Umurnya sama dengan Sehun, hanya berbeda tiga bulan.

Park Chanyeol, pemuda dengan tinggi badan menjulang yang akan berusia dua puluh lima tahun beberapa bulan lagi itu merupakan anak dari seorang tabib kota yang menguasai teknik beladiri berkat pembelajaran dari pamannya yang saat itu merupakan calon pengawal istana. Saat itu adalah saat dia berusia delapan tahun.

Kim Minseok, sahabat Baekhyun sejak kecil yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Baekhyun. Dia adalah kunci dari semua kebenaran yang akan terungkap dan menghancurkan hati seseorang.

-:-:-:-

 **BAB 1 : Pertemuan Pertama** **Setelah Delapan Belas Tahun**

Kisah ini berawal dari pertemuan tidak sengaja antara Baekhyun dan Sehun lewat sebuah kekacauan kota yang saat itu mendapat serangan mendadak dari kelompok _ninja_ yang melaksanan perintah dari seorang bangsawan Jepang.

Tepatnya di rumah perjudian keluarga Byun. Tempat laknat itu mendadak kacau balau karena seorang _ninja_ tiba-tiba saja muncul dan melemparkan _shuriken_ ke arah seorang lelaki bertubuh gempal, tepat di leher, membuat lelaki itu tewas di tempat.

Disusul kemunculan para _ninja_ lain, Baekhyun yang kebetulan berada disana bersama sang ayah tanpa babibu langsung mengejar kelompok bertopeng serba hitam itu yang melarikan diri menyeruak keramaian kota.

Baekhyun dengan pakaian hitamnya—yang sedikit mirip dengan kawanan _ninja_ itu, hanya saja Baekhyun tidak memakai topeng—melompat dari atap ke atap rumah warga dengan belati kesayangannya yang siap ia lempar ke arah _ninja_ itu. Berhasil!

Seorang _ninja_ terjatuh karena belatinya yang menancap tepat di dada sebelah kiri, tetapi tidak sampai mengenai jantung.

Baekhyun segera turun dari atap untuk meringkus _ninja_ yang terjatuh itu secepat mungkin.

Hal yang di luar dugaan Baekhyun adalah..

..ninja itu terjatuh tepat di atas kuda penarik kereta seorang bangsawan yang membuat hewan itu memekik merasakan beban berat menghantam tubuhnya hingga terjatuh. Menyebabkan penumpangnya kalang kabut turun dari kereta.

"Ada apa ini!?" Seorang wanita setengah baya dengan pakaian bangsawan yang merupakan salah satu—dari tiga—penumpang kereta kuda memekik setelah keluar dari kereta.

Baekhyun tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaan penuh frustasi itu karena meringkus si _ninja_ yang tak berdaya di hadapannya sekarang adalah yang terpenting.

"Hei anak muda! Kota ini bukan tempat untuk bermain! Kau bahkan mengacuhkan pertanyaanku! Berani sekali—"

"Sudahlah, istriku. Tenangkan dirimu! Biarkan anak muda ini menjelaskan."

Baekhyun sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan tangan kanan membawa pedang yang ia bawa ke depan dada setelah memastikan si _ninja_ 'aman'.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan dan Nyonya Oh. Aku sedang mengejar kelompok penyusup yang mengacau di tempat usaha ayahku. Maafkan aku jika kejadian ini membuat kalian terganggu."

"Oh, Ya Tuhan! Apa kau anak dari Byun Jinyoung? Byun Baekhyun Kenapa aku baru menyadari pakaian anehmu itu."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, alih-alih berpamitan.

"Aku harus segera membawa orang ini ke tabib untuk mengobati lukanya. Aku permisi dulu."

"Wah, aku baru tahu kalau pembunuh seperti kalian mengobati luka korban kalian sendiri? Apakah aku harus bertepuk tangan?"

"Ibu, sudahlah." Sehun ahirnya bersuara setelah cukup lama memperhatikan kejadian di hadapannya.

"Kenapa, Sehun? Ibu kan hanya bertanya."

"Saya permisi." Baekhyun lagi-lagi menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Nyonya Oh dan segera berlalu dari tempat itu setelah rombongannya datang dan membawa _ninja_ itu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu pada Baekhyun, istriku. Dia tidak salah apa-apa. Bahkan dia sudah meminta maaf." Tuan Oh mencoba untuk menenangkan istrinya yang masih terlihat murka setelah bertemu Baekhyun.

"Benar! Dia memang tidak salah apa-apa! Tapi tidak dengan ayahnya! Kau pikir setelah dia meminta maaf, nyawa ayahku akan kembali? Cih! Selama darah Byun Jinyoung masih mengalir di dalam dirinya, dia tidak ada bedanya dari ayah brengseknya itu!"

Tuan Oh tidak berkomentar lagi, pun Sehun yang masih memandangi punggung sempit Baekhyun sampai menghilang di pertigaan depan sana.

 _Jadi, itu Baekhyun? Dia tumbuh dengan baik._

-:-:-:-

"Paman Park! Paman Park! Paman Park, kau di mana!?"

Baekhyun berteriak begitu memasuki rumah tabib kota langganannya itu.

"Serius, Baek! Kapan kau bisa lebih sopan sedikit saat bertamu ke rumah orang lain?" Park Chanyeol, anak Paman Park yang pertama muncul dari dalam langsung mengomeli Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak memanggilmu, sialan! Diamana Paman Park?" Chanyeol menghela napas jengah.

"Ayah sedang ke kota seberang untuk mencari obat-obatan."

"Oh. Kalau begitu cepat obati si brengsek itu, dia terkena belatiku—"

"—di bagian dada sebelah kiri tapi tidak sampai mengenai jantungnya." Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah hapal dengan ucapanku, rupanya. Baguslah. Cepat obati! Aku mau air minum di dapurmu." Chanyeol menghela napasnya lagi. Kurang lebih sepuluh tahun dia mengenal Baekhyun dan pemuda mungil itu sama sekali tak berubah. Tetap cerewet dan seenak jidatnya sendiri. Lihatlah! Mana ada seorang tamu _nyelonong_ masuk ke dapur orang lain? Bahkan sebelum tuan rumah mengatakan 'silahkan'. Hanya Byun Baekhyun yang seperti itu.

Di dalam dapur Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap kosong gelas bambu di tangannya setelah meneguk habis air putih di dalam gelas itu.

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa saat lalu saat ia bertemu keluarga Oh. Keluarga hangat yang dulu menyayanginya. Keluarga hangat yang sudah tidak pernah ia temui lagi setelah kejadian delapan belas tahun silam. Kejadian yang membuat keluarga itu enggan berdekatan bahkan hanya memandangnya. Keluarga yang selalu ia sayangi meskipun kini keluarga itu menganggapnya tak lebih dari seorang bajingan, pembunuh, kotoran.

Lamunan Baekhyun terpecah karena suara menggelegar Chanyeol menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Aku sudah selesai mengobati orang itu. Apa dia _ninja,_ Baek?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas, "Menurutmu?"—kemudian berdiri dan meletakkan gelas bambunya.

"Kalau dilihat dari pakaiannya sih—"

"Minggir! Aku tidak mau bayar, akan kubayar saat Paman Park pulang!"

"Hey! Mana bisa begitu!?"

"Bisa saja! Kenapa? Kau juga mau kutusuk dengan belati!?"

"Eh?"

"Mulailah berlatih untuk mengendalikan suara gunturmu itu, Chanyeol! Benar-benar merusak gendang telinga!"

"Yak!"

-:-:-:-

 _Aku bertemu dengannya setelah delapan belas tahun berlalu. Dia tumbuh dengan sangat baik. Aku ingat, dulu aku lebih tinggi darinya karena aku memang lebih tua satu tahun dari dia. Tapi, lihatlah sekarang?_

 _Dia benar-benar tumbuh dengan sangat baik. Jauh lebih tinggi dariku. Tampan, dan lebih kekar juga, kekeke. Benar-benar pria idaman._

 _Aku jadi berpikir, apakah dia sudah memiliki calon istri? Atau malah sudah beristri? Paman dan Bibi pasti mencarikan seorang wanita yang terbaik untuknya. Benar-benar beruntung wanita itu._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

안녕!

Aku comeback dengan uname baru dan ff baru yang berchapter setelah sebelum-sebelumnya publish oneshot mulu xD

Ini temanya jaman dinasti Goryeo yang aku karang sendiri asal2an wkwkwk

Itu nama rajanya aja sok2an Gwangjong gara2 keinget Lee Joongi di drama Scarlet Heart Ryeo hahaha tapi ini gak bercerita tentang hal2 di dlm kerajaan ya.. aku gapaham soalnya, males cari tahu juga xD jadi ya beginilah.. cerita ttg kehidupan kota jaman Goryeo yg asal2an bodoamat xD

Aku lanjut kalo ada min 5 orang yang pengen ini dilanjut, soalnya kalo nulis ff gaada yg baca dan gak ada yg pengen ffnya dilanjut kan aneh.. nyesek wkwkwk

See u soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**This Is Love**

 **by**

 **SB1206**

—:—:—:—

 _Percayakah kau bahwa ada kehidupan lain yang tengah berlangsung di waktu yang sama dengan kehidupan yang kita jalani saat ini? Dan kita juga berada di sana, di kehidupan yang mungkin saja jauh lebih indah, tanpa harus takut untuk mengatakan bahwa kita saling mencintai. Ah, atau hanya aku yang mencintaimu dalam hubungan kita ini?_

 **BAB 2 :** **Seandainya Hati Seperti Daun**

"Baekhyun? Kau di dalam?" Baekhyun sontak menghentikan acara menulisnya saat suara Minseok—sahabat sekaligus _partner in crime_ yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya— terdengar di luar sana diiringi ketukan pada pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk saja, hyung!"

Pintu yang dioperasikan dengan cara digeser itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda mungil bermata kucing yang sebenarnya memiliki ciri fisik hampir serupa dengan Baekhyun, mungil. Hanya angka usia yang membuat mereka sedikit berbeda.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Baekhyun menggeleng sembari merapikan alat tulisnya ke tempat semula dengan rapi.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Oh, begini. Jadi, si manusia bertopeng itu—"

"—ninja."

"—apalah itu sebutan bagi dia, aku tidak peduli! Dia masih tetap bungkam! Aku benar-benar ingin memenggal kepalanya!" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar keluhan Minseok.

"Kita tunggu sampai satu minggu. Jika dia tetap bungkam, aku sendiri yang akan melenyapkan nyawanya." Senyuman Baekhyun aslinya manis, sangat manis malahan. Tapi tidak jika situasinya seperti saat ini. Senyuman—atau seringaian?— itu membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya akan bergedik ngeri, terkecuali Minseok, dia sudah lebih dari terbiasa.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Kau."

"Aku kenapa?"

Minseok heran bagaimana caranya Baekhyun bisa merubah ekspresi pembunuh di wajahnya sedetik yang lalu dengan ekspresi polos yang menggemaskan seperti sekarang.

"Hahh. Kudengar kau membuat keluarga Bangsawan Oh marah karena menangkap si manusia bertopeng apalah sebutannya itu di jalanan."

"Apakah anak-anak yang bercerita padamu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan mereka."

 _Bilang saja nguping!_ Gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Begitulah."

"Apa Sehun juga di sana?" Baekhyun sedikit tersentak mendapatkan pertanyaan itu, namun, sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

Berdehem sebentar sebelum mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku harus ke rumah Chanyeol untuk membayar biaya pengobatan si ninja itu. Jika ayah bertanya aku pergi kemana, hyung tolong jelaskan, ya?"

Minseok terkekeh kecil saat melihat Baekhyun buru-buru berdiri dan mengambil pedangnya sebelum keluar meninggalkan kamar.

 _Dasar anak itu!_

—:—:—:—

Byun Baekhyun nyatanya tidak pergi ke rumah Chanyeol seperti yang ia katakan pada Minseok sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya. Pemuda mungil dengan pakaian serba hitam dan pedang yang setia menemani itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah danau di dekat pondok tua milik mendiang ibunya biasa menghabiskan waktu luang untuk bernyanyi.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di pondok tua itu, mengamati jernihnya air danau yang di atasnya dihiasi bunga teratai. Udara di tempat itu sangat bersih. Baekhyun merasa tenang tiap kali berkunjung kesana.

Kilasan kenangan bersama sang ibu tidak dapat Baekhyun cegah untuk melintas di kepalanya. Baekhyun menatap langit yang berhiaskan warna jingga pertanda sang surya akan beristirahat sejenak.

"Ibu, sedang apa disana?" Lirihnya teramat pelan disapu angin.

Suasana sunyi itu mendadak berubah gaduh karena sebuah suara di dekat kebun bunga di samping danau yang terus meneriakkan, "Tangkap! Tangkap!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya melihat seorang wanita muda berbalut pakaian bangsawan tengah berlari di sana seperti tengah mengejar sesuatu.

"Oppa! Tangkap! Disana!"

Oppa?

Baekhyun baru menyadari jika ada sosok lain disana. Sosok pemuda yang dibalut pakaian bangsawan berwarna terang.

 _Sepertinya aku mengenali pakaian itu._

"Kyaa! Akhirnya! Kemarikan, oppa!"

Baekhyun melihat si pemuda menyerahkan seekor kelinci putih yang sepertinya mereka kejar tadi kepada si wanita.

"Sekarang kita pulang, oke?"

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya saat melihat rupa si pemuda yang membalikkan badannya ke arah pondok di mana Baekhyun sedang duduk. Pemuda itu bahkan berjalan bersama si wanita ke arah jalan setapak di dekat pondok tua itu, yang mana membuat Baekhyun gugup.

Terlambat untuk bersembunyi. Kedua iris gelap milik si pemuda yang ternyata adalah Sehun itu sudah terlanjur bersiborok dengan iris Baekhyun.

Yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun hanya diam sampai langkah Sehun dan si wanita menghampiri pondok tua tempatnya duduk.

"Baekhyun, kan?"

Suara itu.

Suara yang sudah sangat lama tidak menyapa gendang telinga Baekhyun.

Suara yang ia rindukan.

"Ya." Akhirnya hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Baekhyun setelah beberapa detik tenggelam dalam keterdiaman.

"Oppa kenal dia?" Sehun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan si wanita.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Baekhyun. Ah, tadi siang aku sempat melihatmu, entah kau melihatku atau tidak. Maaf tidak sempat menyapamu."

Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab apa, jadi dia hanya diam sambil berkedip-kedip cepat.

Demi Tuhan! Tenggelam di mana Byun Baekhyun yang tadi siang melumpuhkan seorang ninja? Kenapa di sini hanya ada Byun Baekhyun si idiot?

"Oh ya, perkenalkan. Dia tunanganku, Kim Yerim."

Baekhyun merasa udara di sekitarnya mendadak pengap, padahal dia berada di alam terbuka. Tidak ada suara lain yang dapat di dengar oleh telinganya setelah ucapan Sehun barusan.

Matanya terpaku pada dua wajah di hadapannya yang saling melempar senyum. Terlihat sebuah kebahagiaan di raut wajah Sehun setelah memperkenalkan Yerim sebagai tunangannya. Begitu pun wajah Yerim yang sekarang berhiaskan rona merah muda.

"Baekhyun? Baek?" Sehun melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Baekhyun. Itu berhasil membawa Baekhyun dalam sebuah kesadaran setelah lamunan singkat untuk merasakan sayatan di hatinya.

"Eh, maaf. Ah, aku Baekhyun." Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam pedang ia bawa ke depan dada.

"Aku Yerim, tunangannya Sehun oppa. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Baekhyun oppa!" Yerim berseru semangat diiringi senyum cerahnya. Hampir saja melepaskan kelinci di tangannya.

"Ah, oppa. Kita harus segera membawa kelinci ini pulang dan memberinya makan."

"Eh? Sekarang?" Yerim mengangguk. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Maaf, Baekhyun. Aku harus mengantar Yerim pulang sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kelinci itu harus segera diberi makan."

"Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi secepatnya dan mengobrol lebih banyak. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak mengobrol panjang."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Sehun. Diperhatikannya punggung lebar yang mulai berjalan menjauh meninggalkannya bersama hati yang serasa tergores belati tipis nan tajam.

 _Aku berharap kita tidak bertemu lagi_ _jika keadaannya seperti ini._

—:—:—:—

Jalanan di tepi danau dipenuhi daun-daun yang berguguran dari rantingnya. Terhempas jatuh ke tanah dengan anggunnya.

Baekhyun menyusuri jalanan itu dengan keterdiaman. Pikirannya sibuk berkelana ke masa-masa dirinya masih sering bermain bersama Sehun. Kemudian berpindah pada memori tentang kesalahan ayahnya yang membuatnya harus terpisah dengan Sehun selama bertahun-tahun, lalu pada ingatan tentang kejadian tadi siang saat ia kembali bertemu dengan Sehun dalam waktu yang salah, dan berhenti pada kejadian di pondok tua.

Semuanya berputar runtut dalam ingatan Baekhyun, membuat hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri.

Seharusnya dia tidak perlu merasa seperti ini.

Sejak awal perasaannya kepada Sehun memang salah. Dia adalah yang berdosa di sini, dan dia pantas mendapatkan ini. Harusnya dia bahagia melihat orang yang dia cintai menemukan kebahagiaannya. Harusnya dia tersenyum dan mendoakan yang terbaik demi kebahagiaan Sehun di masa depan bersama orang yang dicintainya, bukannya malah diam-diam menitikkan air mata seperti saat ini.

Langkahnya terhenti seiring titik air matanya terjatuh semakin banyak.

Dipandanginya daun-daun yang berguguran di sekitarnya.

 _Seandainya hati manusia itu seperti daun. Terhempas tapi tidak merasa sakit._

Baekhyun tertawa karena pemikirannya sendiri. Titik air mata itu berubah menganak sungai di pipinya.

—:—:—:—

Setibanya Baekhyun di rumah, suasana di tempat tinggalnya itu sangat ramai. Obor-obor dinyalakan di setiap sudut rumahnya, hal yang amat jarang dilakukan karena ayahnya terbiasa hanya menyalakan dua obor di depan pintu masuk, bagian dalam dibiarkan gelap kecuali jika ada keperluan.

Terang saja hal ini membuat Baekhyun bingung. Belum lagi banyak anak buah—mungkin malahan semuanya?— ayahnya yang hilir mudik membawa sebuah obor di tangan masing-masing.

Baekhyun mengehentikan seorang anak buah ayahnya demi menanyakan perihal yang terjadi saat ia pergi tadi.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Tuan Baekhyun, tahanan kita kabur! Segerombol orang yang sepertinya kelompok dari tahanan kita itu menyerang beberapa saat lalu! Tuan Byun terluka!"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya.

"Ayah!"

Secepat mungkin Baekhyun melesat menuju kamar sang ayah yang ternyata dijaga oleh beberapa anak buahnya di depan pintu. Baekhyun langsung saja masuk dan menemukan seorang tabib yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol sedang menangani ayahnya. Minseok juga berada di sana bersama Yoora, kakak perempuan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana keadaan ayahku?" Baekhyun bertanya terburu-buru.

"Baekhyun? Kau dari mana saja?" Minseok langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan memegang lengan kirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan ayah, hyung?" Pertanyaan dibalas pertanyaan.

"Chanyeol masih mencoba menetralisir racunnya, Baek. Kau tenanglah, jangan panik."

"Apa? Racun? Apa maksudmu, hyung? Kenapa ayah terkena racun?"

"Baekhyun, tenanglah. Sekarang kau duduk, minum air putih dulu dan tarik napas. Kami akan menjelaskan jika kau sudah tenang."

Akhirnya, Baekhyun menurut. Dia meminum air putih yang diberikan Yoora dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Nah, sekarang kami akan jelaskan padamu." Minseok memulai.

Amarah Baekhyun sudah di ubun-ubun setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Minseok. Ingin rasanya ia memburu kelompok _ninja_ yang menyerang kediamannya dan memenggal kepala mereka satu persatu. Namun, keadaan sang ayah saat ini jauh lebih penting.

"Mereka memakai racun dari bunga _oleander_ yang dioleskan pada _samuari_ yang mereka gunakan untuk menyerang paman Byun. Aku sudah merangsang lambung paman Byun untuk memuntahkan isinya meski aku tidak yakin cara ini akan berhasil, karena dalam kasus ini paman Byun tidak memakan bagian dari bunga _oleander_ tetapi dia tergores _samurai_ yang diolesi racun _oleander._ Sampai sekarang aku dan ayah belum menemukan tanaman yang dapat menyerap racun dalam darah. Kuharap cara ini membantu. Aku akan membuat lagi ramuan penghambat racun itu menyebar untuk sementara waktu. Kita harus menunggu ayahku kembali karena hanya ayahku yang paling tahu tentang penanganan paman Byun."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab pun memperhatikan penjelasan Chanyeol. Pandangannya kosong. Diam-diam menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak berada di rumah saat kelompok n _inja_ —sialan— itu menyerang hingga melukai ayahnya.

Minseok dan Yoora yang paham keadaan memilih untuk mengekori Chanyeol meninggalkan kamar ayah Baekhyun. Memberikan privasi waktu kepada ayah-anak itu.

—:—:—:—

Terhitung sudah lima belas menit berlalu sejak Sehun memutuskan untuk berbaring di ranjangnya. Maksud hati ingin menyelami alam mimpi setelah seharian dibuat kelelahan oleh tunangannya yang super kekanakan itu, menjadi sia-sia kala bayangan seorang pemuda mungil terus meneror pikirannya.

"Baekhyun.." Nama itu meluncur halus dari bibir tipis Sehun. Memecah keheningan malam yang sebelumnya hanya terisi suara hembusan napas tak teratur sang pemilik kamar.

Mata Sehun kembali terbuka. Menatap kegelapan yang dihiasi titik-titik terang oleh cahaya rembulan yang masuk lewat kisi-kisi jendela kamarnya.

Sehun sendiri bingung. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia terus memikirkan Baekhyun? Apa ini karena ia dan Baekhyun akhirnya bisa saling berbicara setelah sekian lama? Karena kejanggalan pada pemuda mungil itu saat berbicara padanya? Atau karena suara indah Baekhyun yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan suara Baekhyun yang dulu sering bermain bersamanya?

Sehun tidak tahu yang mana jawabannya. Yang dia tahu, bayangan Baekhyun yang masih setia berlalu-lalang di kepalanya itu menimbulkan friksi aneh yang —anehnya lagi— menyenangkan menyapa hatinya.

Selang beberapa lama, Sehun akhirnya jatuh terlelap dengan sendirinya, masih bersama bayangan Baekhyun yang menuntunnya ke alam mimpi.

Dan di dalam lelapnya itu Sehun bermimpi. Mimpi yang membuat napasnya memberat. Tubuhnya berkeringat.

Dia melakukan sebuah dosa di dalam mimpi itu, tapi entah mengapa dia tidak merasa itu sebuah masalah. Dirinya malah menikmati dosa yang dilakukannya di dalam mimpi. Dosa indah yang dia lakukan bersama seorang pemuda—Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Hello!

Sesuai janji, aku bakal lanjut kalo minimal ada 5 orang yg pengen ff ini dilanjut hihihi

Sebenernya pengen update pas Sebaek Day, yaitu tgl 18 September kemarin.. tapi karena satu dan lain hal, baru bisa update sekarang hiks

Meskipun ini telat, aku pengen ngucapin disini juga.. #HAPPYSEBAEKDAY !!!

Gak perlu berkoar terlalu banyak, aku akan selalu mencintai Sebaek. Dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya! #NOSEBAEKNOLIFE

Oh ya, Yerim yg jadi tunangan Sehun disini itu Yeri Red Velvet ya... bagi yg gak suka bisa bayangin siapa aja deh atau gausah dibayangin juga gpp wkwkwk bayangin diri kalian sendiri kalo mau xD

Soalnya aku pikir dia cocok buat peran kekanakan disini.. aslinya sih aku gatau dia kek gimana, aku sukanya Wendy kalo di RV jadi gak tau banyak ttg Yeri, tapi berhubung Wendy rasanya gak cocok buat karakter kekanakan disini, jadilah aku pake Yeri wkwkwk

Aku sekarang lagi sibuk sama tugas sekolah yang sialannya numpuk mulu -_-

Gatau bakal update lagi kapan :')

Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan ya..

See U Soon!

 **180923 Sunday**

 **SMR, Ketapang, KalBar.**

(Re-publish 181014 Sunday)


End file.
